


Day 2: Explosion

by TheDarkestShade



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: JSE, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also he's missing something, Bing gets badly damaged, Bing's stupid, Blood and Injury, Does an orange liquid count as blood?, Gen, Google is worried but doesn't know it, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestShade/pseuds/TheDarkestShade
Summary: Wooo it's my robot boys! I don't usually like Google and Bing that much but this was the first thing that came to mind when I read the prompt so yeah-Also Google's stupid when it comes to feelings. Real stupid.





	Day 2: Explosion

Bing was.. not the smartest. Everyone knew this. _Google_ knew this. He, however, had not expected the android to be _this_ stupid. He sighed in annoyance as he welded the metal workbench back together again. It had been blown to pieces when Bing had messed up something. The blue android didn't know _what_ exactly he had messed up, but it didn't matter. He always messed everything up. He checked to see if the bench was welded correctly (it was. He didn't make mistakes) before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. The paint would have to dry for him to go back inside. He didn't want to get paint all over him _again._

As he made his way to the living room he ran into Dark, who seemed relieved when he came across the android. "Have you seen Bing anywhere? I cannot seem to find him." Google raised an eyebrow, not used to the younger android leaving without permission. "No. He fled our room after the explosion and I haven't seen him since." The ringing became louder, and Dark scowled. "Tell him to meet me in my office when you see him. If he thinks he can get away with this, he is very wrong. Not only did he mess with explosive materials inside, he also left the manor without my explicit permission." Google smirked, more than glad to put Bing in his place. He nodded before an idea came to mind. "May I look for him outside? It will be quicker than simply waiting around." Dark nodded.

After around half an hour of walking outside, he received a phone call. _Huh. Chase Brody._ He picked up, confused on why any of the Septics would call him. He was met by Chase's panicked voice. "Dude, what the hell happened over there?! What- _fuck_-" Google could distantly hear Chase and the others panic over something, and ended the call. He would have to see for himself.

Another hour later he was at the Septics' place of residence. He knocked on the door, which was opened by a dishevelled-looking Jackieboyman. As soon as he laid eyes on the stoic android, relief washed over his features. "Thank god you're here. Come on." Google barely had time to speak as he was dragged inside, almost tripping over his own feet. When they got to the dining room, he could see just what the cause of Chase's panic was.

Bing was lying on the dining table. Or at least, part of him was. If Google could vomit, that would've been exactly what he'd do. Bing's entire left arm was missing, as well as parts of the left side of his face. A thick, neon orange liquid covered his entire left side, and quite a lot of it was dripping off of the table and forming a puddle on the kitchen floor. Google rushed over to him, not caring about getting covered in the liquid. He felt a strange sensation wash over him as he thought about how scared the younger android must've been, but brushed it off in favour of finding out what to do. He turned to the superhero, eyes a blazing blue. "Do you have a toolbox somewhere? And some scrap metal." He scowled when Jackie didn't seem to move. "NOW." That seemed to break the hero out of his trance and he took off running, searching the house for anything that might be of use. Meanwhile, Google tried to stop the ‘bleeding' by pressing his hands to the hole the orange android's left arm was supposed to be. He didn't want to think about what could happen if Jackie didn't return soon. _Strange. Must be a glitch._

When Jackie returned with the requested toolbox and piece of scrap metal, it didn't take long for Google to temporarily close the biggest leaks and get Bing in a somewhat stable condition. He leaned back and admired his handiwork. It wasn't bad, all things considered. He heard a cough next to him and turned to his right to see Chase standing there. "Well uh- it's cool that you closed it off and all but he's still powered off." He pointed at the damaged android as if to prove a point. Google rolled his eyes before turning back to Bing. He brushed the latter's hair out of the way and pressed his fingers to where a human's artery would be, and gave the unconscious android an electric shock that would've killed your average person. Bing sat up immediately, almost falling to the right as the lack of an arm threw him off-balance. When he regained it he grabbed his left arm. Well, he tried to. Google cleared his throat to gain Bing's attention, and almost winced at the gruesome sight that was his face. The ‘skin' on the left side was gone, leaving metal and wires exposed. His left eye was nothing more than a broken orange light, and his jaw was barely hanging on. He, as well as Chase, flinched when the younger android spoke: "Wh- Google? What happened?" His voice was only a whisper, but the sound of metal screeching was unmistakable. Chase covered his ears and Google's eye twitched. It appeared that his voice box was also damaged. He sighed, and just extended a hand. Bing took it quietly, and Google pulled him onto his feet. The damaged android thanked Chase for taking care of him, using a screen to project the words. "It was no problem, dude. You're my friend." The father figure chuckled. "You did scare the shit out of me though." Bing grimaced, apologising, before Google interrupted their conversation. "We will be leaving now. Bing, Dark wants to have a word with you when we get home." Bing shuddered at the thought of an angry Dark, but nodded. Chase put his hand on the android's shoulder, giving him a quasi-sympathetic smile. "You'll survive. You've survived this, haven't you?" Bing only scoffed in response and turned around to leave, flipping Chase (who was cackling to himself) off as he did so.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo it's my robot boys! I don't usually like Google and Bing that much but this was the first thing that came to mind when I read the prompt so yeah-
> 
> Also Google's stupid when it comes to feelings. Real stupid.


End file.
